Gryffindors' and Their Pointless Existence
by NicMeadows
Summary: Harry is a Hero according to 'everyone' (excluding Malfoy). But not 'everyone' is convinced, including Imogen Thyme of Slytherin. To her Harry is another pointless Gryffindor, just like her mother was, just like they all are


**Gryffindors' and their Pointless Existence **

**Authors Note:** This is just the prologue of my story. The main plot doesn't come into it at all yet. This will be my second real story, there is another one on my list but I am not writing it at the moment. I may continue it at a later date. You could read it and **review** it if you want. Tell me what you think I should do. It's called let me fly. Anyway, lets get on with the story. 

P.S Please **review** my story, lost of **reviews** make me happy (nice **reviews** that is J)

Prologue 

Harry was sat in bed, laid on his stomach doing his homework in the dead of the night. He was doing his homework in the middle of the night, not because he was afraid of what they would say if they saw him doing his homework, but because they had so much work for him to do during the day that he didn't have time to do his homework at any other time. At the moment he was doing his Divination homework, trying to think up strange and wild ways that he could be put in grave peril or danger. He heard a tapping at the window, he turned his head sharply and saw a tawny owl waiting patiently for him to open it. Harry climbed out of bed and opened the window, the bird settled itself onto his bed.

            "What have you got for me, eh?" Harry said quietly to the bird, hoping that the creaky floor boards in his room wouldn't awaken the Dursleys. He untied the letter that was attached to the owls left leg and read it pensively.

            Dear Harry,

Hi, it's Remus and Snuffles here. We were just wondering how you were getting along. Everything is running smoothly here, everybody is working to try and make our situation better. I'm not saying that we will be able to work miracles. It will take time to get our plans together for the best course of action, after all no one has ever intentionally killed Voldemort. You came close but you were a baby and I doubt you did that on purpose. Don't worry though Harry, everybody is safe and well. I'm afraid you will have to spend your whole summer at the Dursley's though, it isn't safe for you to go to the Weasley's this year, and we don't really have to explain why, I'm sure you understand. It would be great if you would keep in contact with us. Tell us how you are doing, and that you are safe.

Love,

Remus and Snuffles

            Harry smiled at the letter, at least he had heard from Sirius. He was starting to become worried. This was the first time he had heard from Sirius since the Tri-Wizard tournament. 

            The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry remembered the maze like it was yesterday. All the images in his mind were as clear as crystal. Cedric's body lying on the ground. Voldemort's pale and skeletal body rising from the black cauldron. Harry's mother and father and Moody's attack. Everything was so vivid. He dreamt at night of Voldemort's face and Cedric's terrified eyes. As soon as he pictured Cedric his heart gave a twang of guilt. He couldn't count the amount of times he had blamed himself for Cedric's death. If only he had accepted Cedric's offer that Harry should take the cup. Everything would be the same, except Cedric would still be alive. He had told Hermione and Ron about this and for once they agreed on the same conclusion. Harry couldn't have known that the Cup was a portkey, no one could have known. He knew this deep down, but it didn't stop him from feeling the guilt, nothing would.

            Harry shook himself out of these thoughts. It wouldn't do for him to dwell on memories, especially now Voldemort was back. He had to look forward, and keep his wits about him. Harry looked at the clock, it was one o'clock in the morning. Harry finished his sentence and closed his textbook. At least one of his homework's was finished, that meant that he only had five more subjects to go, with four more weeks. Harry climbed into bed and pulled the covers tightly around him hoping to find some comfort in him rackety old bed. Harry half-heartedly hoped that the Dursley's wouldn't work him too hard the next day, but he doubted it very much.

*****************************

            "Up!" Harry heard a female shriek, "Get up this instant!"

            "Yes, I'm up!" Harry shouted, instantly regretting the fact that he wasn't a morning person. Petunia stormed into Harry's room.

            "Don't you dare speak to me in that tone of voice! You should treat me with the respect I deserve! We are the only reason you are living your grotty little life! If it wasn't for us you'd be in some orphanage somewhere and they would have throttled you for your cheek. You just be glad that your uncle and I are kind and caring people!" Harry had to hold back a laugh, kind and caring? Yeah right, maybe on a different planet. "Well don't just stand there! You've got work to do today! Hurry up and get dressed, before I tell your Uncle you've been giving me cheek." With that she stormed out of the room. Probably to go and tell Vernon that he had been giving her cheek anyway. Harry quickly pulled on some black trousers and a T-Shirt and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

            "Right boy," Vernon said, not even looking up from his paper, "I want you to mow the lawns today-"

            "But I did that on Tuesday!"

            "I don't care! Then I want you to go to the shop for your Aunt and get what's on her shopping list. Then I want you to clean all the house windows. I don't want to see ANY dirt on them either. Then you can tidy Dudley's room, he isn't awake yet, but he should be by the time you've finished all your other chores," Uncle Vernon smiled nastily. Harry was about to complain but he didn't see the point of landing himself with more chores.

            Harry walked out of the kitchen and into the garden. He looked at the short clean cut grass. Uncle Vernon had really gone too far this time. What was the point in cutting the grass when he had only done it two days ago? 'Oh well' Harry thought to himself 'at least it wont be hard work'.

            The day went on like this. Harry doing meaningless chores just so Vernon could punish him for being 'abnormal'. In fact the whole summer was like that. On the night before he was due to leave for Hogwarts, Harry had never felt more relieved to leave the Dursley's.

*****************************

Go on, **review** it!!!!!! Three minutes of your time could make me extremely happy!


End file.
